Conocerte
by nova-chan.007
Summary: Una sorpresa en sus vidas las obligara a pasar más tiempo juntas. Aunque ellas no tengan ni idea de como afrontarlo y quizás más de un problema se les presente pero por ella estarían dispuestas a hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Madres?!**

Un constante sonido la despertó, al principio le costó abrir los ojos de echo sentía su cuerpo más pesado, ella se sentía débil y adolorida. Cuando al fin pudo divisar algo; lo primero que vio fueron las luces del techo por lo que giró la cara rápidamente hacia otro lado para evitar la luz y se encontró con el origen del pitido constante, su mirada consiguió enfocar el monitor, volvió a cerrar los ojos no se acordaba de nada. Los volvió a abrir ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que parecía la de un hospital. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como un hombre alto, de ojos claros y pelo castaño apareció por la puerta, inmediatamente lo reconoció y se relajó.

–Me alegra que ya hayas despertado- le sonrió.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo colocándose una mano en la cabeza pues se sentía aun mareada.

El chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado –Hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora tiene que verte el médico- le dijo con tono preocupado. Se levantó pero antes de irse se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente colocándole uno de los mechones rubios detrás de la oreja acariciándole la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

Pasados unos minutos entró el medico en la habitación –Como se siente señorita Testarossa- dijo revisando el historial médico.

–Mmm… un poco mareada y…cansada-

–Bueno ahora esta con la medicación, pero después se sentirá bien. La verdad es que ha estado dos días inconsciente y su cuerpo debe estar débil aun-

Fate lo miró extrañada – ¿dos días?-

El medico asintió –Usted vino bastante grave incluso pensábamos que tardaría más tiempo en despertar- la miró con una sonrisa –Es usted realmente fuerte-

¿Grave? Pensó y entonces imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, empezaba a recordar -Scaglietti…- susurró.

–Señorita Testarossa, ahora debe guardar reposo por favor. Pasare a verla más tarde - y con eso el medico se fue.

Un pequeño golpe hizo dirigir su vista hacia la puerta –Fate…-

Sonrió al ver que era su madre y junto a ella estaba su hermano. Lindy no tardo en ir a su lado y abrazarla.

/

Revisaba una vez más los datos que tenía en la carpeta, no eran agradables.

-Comandante Yagami- llamaron sacándola de su ensimismamiento. –La reunión va a empezar-

Levanto la vista, todos estaban en espera –Comandante, queremos saber cuál es el informe final-

La castaña se levantó y empezó a hablar –Empezare por las víctimas de este caso- empezó a enumerar –Las víctimas civiles fueron pocas y heridos leves, en cuanto a los magos…cinco de los nuestros fueron asesinados por los ciborgs también llamados "números"- todos se bajaron la vista.

-También hubo heridos pero se están recuperando favorablemente, entre ellos la Enforcer Fate Testarossa, quien ha despertado hoy y se encuentra bien le darán el alta en breve-

Todos asintieron, aliviados de que una de las mejores magas se encontrara bien.

La reunión prosiguió con la comandante explicando todo lo que sabía sobre el incidente, como empezó, la actuación de los magos y como término todo. Jail Scaglietti estaba encerrado y sus creaciones también.

/

La reunión había terminado y la castaña estaba bastante cansada.

–Hayate-chan- se giró hacia la dirección en la que la llamaban viendo a una cobriza ir hacia ella.

–Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

La cobriza llego a ella y ambas empezaron a caminar hasta la salida –Tenia que terminar el informe- dijo la cobriza con cara de aburrimiento, no le gustaba para nada hacer papeleo y mucho menos el tener que recordar casos como el incidente J.S –Tú has estado en la reunión ¿verdad?-

La castaña asintió con la misma cara de cansancio –Es difícil volver a recordar todo- Hayate vio como Nanoha la miraba y sabía exactamente por quien quería preguntar. Dio un largo suspiro ojala le pudiera dar buenas noticias –Nanoha, aún no saben qué hacer con ella, no hasta que hayan completado todos los datos-

Miró como Nanoha hizo una mueca de desaprobación, no le gustaba que la trataran como un objeto de estudio y a ella tampoco le gustaba eso –Pero te prometo que va a estar bien. Yo me encargare-

Nanoha cambio a una expresión más tranquila –Lo sé- y le sonrió

-¿Iras a verla mañana?-

-Sí, aún no despierta pero Shamal dijo que no tardaría en hacerlo-

-Bien te dejo ir entonces. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Por cierto no te olvides de la reunión de mañana-

/

Nanoha no le quitaba la mirada a Fate hasta que Hayate tuvo que llamar su atención –Nanoha-chan…- pasándole una mano enfrente de su cara.

-Ehh…perdona estaba…-

-Estabas completamente pérdida en Fate-chan-

-¡Que!? N-no- No sabía por qué eso le había puesto tan nerviosa –Es solo que no la había visto desde hace tiempo y aunque estuvimos en la misma misión apenas coincidíamos-

-Si es verdad. Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos formamos en la academia para ser las magas que somos ahora-

Ambas miraban como la rubia entraba en el despacho de Hayate. –Pero ahora necesito que estés atenta-

-Buenos días Fate-chan. Me alegro de que te encuentres bien- Hayate se levantó a saludarla.

-Buenos días Testarossa-san- Nanoha también se levantó a saludarla.

A pesar de que estudiaron juntas Nanoha y Fate no se llevaban muy bien de hecho eran muy competitivas entre ellas. Eso Hayate lo sabía pero no evito que se llevara bien con ambas. Aunque conocía a Nanoha desde hace más tiempo, Fate también le importaba mucho.

Fate les devolvió el saludo a ambas y se sentó. Hayate no dijo nada durante los primeros minutos solo se limitaba a mirar la carpeta en sus manos y luego a las chicas que tenía enfrente.

-Hayate en serio puedes decirnos lo que está pasando- Nanoha estaba inquieta.

-¿Para qué nos has reunido?- Fate no sabía que pensar su amiga se veía demasiado seria.

Hayate suspiró y las miró completamente seria. –Vivio ¿sabéis quien es no?- ambas asintieron. Sabían que Vivio fue el último proyecto de Scaglietti. -¿Sabéis el poder que tiene?- solo asintió Nanoha. Fate acababa de salir del hospital y no le habían informado de mucho aun así sabia de que hablaba fue ella quien siguió la investigación.

-Vamos Hayate dilo ya, que sucede con ella- Nanoha empezó a preocuparse.

Hayate pensó que eso de dar rodeos no iba con ella, eso lo tenía que decir ya, porque así no llegarían a ningún sitio. Ellas tenían que saberlo –Nanoha, Fate…Vivio fue creada con el ADN de ambas-

-¿Q-que?-

-Scaglietti se las arregló para obtenerlo y conseguir que vuestra genética complementara y el ADN resultante es el que tiene Vivio-

Fate alargo la mano y agarro la carpeta rápidamente y empezó a leer Nanoha inconscientemente se acercó para poder leer ella también. Todas las pruebas lo verificaban la pequeña tenía su sangre… y la de Fate _–Vivio es nuestra…- _Nanoha salió de sus pensamientos.

-Esto no puede ser- Fate se fruncía el ceño. Estaba confundida.

-Fate hemos hecho un montón de pruebas. Es la verdad-

Nanoha no tenía palabras era como si todo se hubiera parado sabía que la decisión que tomasen cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas.

-Ahora es vuestra decisión de qué hacer con ella. No me parecería justo si fuese de otra manera-

Nanoha y Fate se miraron ninguna parecía saber qué hacer. La pequeña era su responsabilidad ahora, ellas eran técnicamente madres de Vivio.

* * *

¿Se sigue la historia? ;p


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: sentimiento**

Tomaba aire intentaba tranquilizarse, iba a conocer a Vivio, Nanoha ya la había visto pero no había podido estar mucho tiempo con ella, si bien recordaba Hayate le había dicho que ella fue quien se enfrentó con Vivio, los detalles de la batalla se lo contaría más tarde. Miró disimuladamente a Nanoha parecía tranquila ¿solo era ella la que estaba nerviosa? Y como no estarlo esto suponía un giro de 180 grados en su vida, ni siquiera tenía edad para pensar en hijos aun.

Hayate suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, conocía bien a ambas chicas pero ahora no se podía ni imaginar que pasaba por sus cabezas.

_**FlashbacK**_

-Mmm…asi que Fate Testarossa se enfrentara a nosotras en la final- decía una adolecente Nanoha y pensativa leyendo el papel en el tablón.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo ya me lo esperaba- Hayate decía tranquilamente.

-¿Y cómo?- tenía curiosidad –Ella parece tan inofensiva-

-Jajaja…Fate-chan es nueva aquí pero su madre y hermano trabajan con mi tío así que la conozco desde hace tiempo. La verdad es que viaja mucho por el trabajo de su familia, no suele estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, no sería extraño que se fuera pronto- Hayate dijo lo último cierta tristeza.

-¿Y qué hay de su fuerza? No he oído mucho de ella-

-Bueno Fate-chan no suele luchar por temor a hacer daño a alguien. Creo que acaba de terminar su entrenamiento por eso es que este año se presentó al campeonato-

Nanoha alzo las cejas – ¿No se lo tiene un poco creído?-

-Jajaja dice la que no deja ni respirar a sus adversarios-

-Bueno no estamos hablando de mí. Dime que tan buena es-

-Mi querida Nanoha será más divertido que lo compruebes por ti misma-

/

-Todas los participantes están listas- decía una voz por el interfono –Las señoritas: Takamachi Nanoha actual campeona, Yagami Hayate campeona hace dos años, y una nueva chica se ha colado en la final Testarossa Fate- después del último nombre vino un coro de gritos y Hayate que estaba a lado de Nanoha le susurró –Parece que alguien te está quitando tus fans-

-Y los tuyos-

Hayate puso cara de falsa seriedad –Los míos me quieren demasiado para dejarme-

-Ya… mejor concéntrate o acabaras eliminada-

El campo simulado apareció enfrente de ellas y a la señal las tres salieron disparadas hacia él. Nanoha no perdió tiempo y fue directamente en busca de Fate la verdad es que se moría de curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte era. –Hay estas…-dijo divisando la cabellera rubia.

Pero antes de acercarse Nanoha escuchó –Lightning Bind- y se encontró inmovilizada –Enfrente de ella tenía a la rubia –Me parece que no pensaste muy bien cómo empezar- La voz de Fate sonaba un poco burlona o al menos eso le pareció a Nanoha. Fate no perdió más tiempo sabía que Hayate estaba cerca y si no podía eliminar a Nanoha con un solo ataque al menos le bajaría su nivel y sin pensarlo dos veces –Photon Lancer- dando de lleno a Nanoha y se marchó.

Hayate no tardó en aparecer pero paso de largo su objetivo era Fate, ya se encargaría de Nanoha luego. Aun así Nanoha vio en ella la sonrisa de "ya te lo dije".

Aunque la barrera se había activado Nanoha había sido herida, frunció el ceño y emprendió el vuelo iba a encontrar a la rubia si o si antes que Hayate. –Esto no se va a quedar así- lo dijo en tono divertido pues quizás haya encontrado a alguien bastante interesante.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla pero esta vez sí tenía un plan. Primero avanzo hacia ella pero luego se detuvo de golpe sabía que Fate no iba estar mucho tiempo en su lugar –Así que tu fuerte es la velocidad- la encaro.

Fate se vio sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Nanoha la encaro –Aprendes rápido-

Nanoha sonrió y se apartó de ella apuntándola con raising heart –Axel Shooter- las esferas comenzaron a crearse.

-Arc Saber- Fate no iba a dejar que Nanoha atacara primero.

Y así estaban las dos, lanzándose ataques, esquivando, rompiendo las barreras de protección, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Hayate las miraba de lejos –Parece que las dos se divierten- y era verdad Nanoha y Fate estaban disfrutando de la competición y de su adversario. –Pero tiene que haber un ganador- y sin más lanzo un hechizo inmovilizando a Nanoha y Fate. Sabía que estaban demasiado agotadas para poder romperlas. – Chicas, creo que os habéis olvidado del campeonato- las dos apartaron la vista sí que lo habían hecho. –Bueno ahora creo que es mi turno-, se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa –Creo…que esto os dará un poco de frio- pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa la voz del interfono sonó –La ganadora es la Señorita Hayate por su increíble estrategia. Así que el ataque de alto rango es innecesario- Hayete suspiró desilusionada.

-Y yo que tenía ganas de usarlo- miró a las dos chicas aun sujetas –Aunque vosotras dos ya os habéis hecho bastante- Nanoha y Fate se miraron tenían los trajes desgarrados. Pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente ya que se habían fijado en algo más que eso.

_**Fin de Flahsback**_

-_En que malas condiciones se conocieron_\- pensó Hayate –_creo que por eso su relación fue tan distante siempre pensando en quien era mejor- _negó con la cabeza –_Aunque quizás Nanoha fue quien más sufrió por ese trato frió por parte de Fate-_

Fate miraba a la pequeña que estaba jugando en la habitación. Vivio apenas miró hacia la puerta se lanzó a por Nanoha. Fate no podía imaginarse el aspecto de Vivio pero ahora que la tenía enfrente vio a una niña casi rubia pues tenía destellos cobrizos –_por parte de Nanoha supongo y sus ojos reflejan el mismo carácter-_ sonrió aún más cuando se percató de que sus ojos dicromáticos.

-Vivio quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante- dijo Nanoha gentilmente y señalo a Fate y esta se agacho también para quedar a la altura de la pequeña –Ella es Fate Testarossa-

-Encantada de conocerte Vivio- tendió la mano, Vivio miró Nanoha y luego a Fate y con algo de vergüenza también le tendió la mano y le sonrío tímidamente. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y su interior se sentía cálido y a la vez nervioso estaba segura que no podría aguantar más y se echaría a llorar. Vivio vio los ojos de Fate y vio como las lágrimas querían salir así que la abrazo todo lo fuerte que pudo –No llores- dijo con voz dulce, pero Fate no aguanto más y las lágrimas salieron.

Nanoha que estaba alado sintió que Fate era especial, mejor dicho volvió a sentirlo –_Creí que ese sentimiento había quedado enterrado. Ahora no- _no podía seguir pensando en eso pero aun así se acercó a Fate y le dijo –Yo también sentí lo mismo la primera vez que la vi-

* * *

Gracias por vuestro apoyo ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cambios bruscos**

-Vamos Fate-chan, no es para tanto, además es temporal hasta que lleguéis a un acuerdo-

Fate no le dirigía la palabra estaba sentada en su sitio con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

Hayate suspiró y lo volvió a intentar –Recuerda que Vivio se encuentra a gusto en ese lugar-

Fate parecía pensárselo y finalmente, dejo de mirarla – ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo también?-

Hayate la miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –Vivio también te necesita a ti. Además es parte de las condiciones para que podáis estar con ella- Hayate la miró seriamente –Te conozco y sé que no la dejaras-

Fate suspiró –Esta bien, solo espero que sea temporal- se levantó –iré a por mis cosas-

Hayate sonrió, Fate había aceptado irse a vivir al apartamento de Nanoha, no solo era por las condiciones que le ponían, otra razón era que Fate acababa de salir del hospital y a Hayate le preocupaba que ella estuviera sola y de esa manera al menos sabría que Nanoha estaría con ella si le sucediese algo.

/

Hayate llevaba a Fate a casa de Nanoha, y la vio más tranquila en el asiento del copiloto –Se me olvido decirte una cosa- Fate giro la cabeza para mirar a la conductora –Dormirás en el cuarto de Nanoha- Fate iba a abrir la boca y no para decir nada bonito pero Hayate se le adelanto –Es solo por un tiempo, Nanoha solo tiene dos habitaciones en una está Vivio y la otra es la suya pero como tú aun estas convaleciente ha decidido cedértela y ella dormirá en el sofá, eso es lo que me ha dicho-

Fate frunció el ceño –Sabes que no sería necesario si cambiásemos de residencia. En todo caso no hace falta que haga eso, he llegado a estar en condiciones peores-

-Lo sé pero es indiscutible así que no empecemos con mal pie- sentenció Hayate.

Habian llegado a la residencia y nada más abrir Nanoha la puerta Vivio salió disparada hacia Fate. –Fate-mama te quedaras con nosotras eso es genial- Nanoha regaño a Vivio diciendo que debía saludar primero y no correr por el pasillo.

Se había hecho tarde y Hayate se había ido, solo quedaban ellas tres, Vivio tenía sueño así que Fate fue a dejarla a su habitación hasta que se durmiese. –Fate-mama ¿tú y Nanoha-mama no se llevan bien?- Vivio no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que no habían cruzado más de dos palabras durante toda la cena.

A Fate le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y le contesto lo más calmada posible –No es eso Vivio, asi que no debes preocuparte por eso las dos te queremos mucho-

Vivio asintió y cerro sus ojos se había quedado dormida. Fate suspiro no le gustaba estar en una casa que no era suya aunque bueno tampoco tenía una, ya que se la pasaba viajando la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando llego al salón vio a Nanoha allí en el sofá, preparándolo para irse a dormir. Nanoha levantó la vista y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió –Debes de estar cansada la habitación esta al fondo y te he dejado espacio para tu ropa, por favor siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa-

-No hace falta que lo hagas yo me quedare en el sofá-

-No, es definitivo acabas de salir del hospital estas herida no te dejare- la miro decidida.

Fate no dijo nada más era tarde para discutir y era verdad su cuerpo no estaba bien aun y se sentía adolorida y cansada –Gracias-

-Hasta mañana Fate-

/

Por la mañana Fate se levantó temprano pero Vivio también era madrugadora así que las dos decidieron prepara el desayuno. A Nanoha le llego el olor y se levantó automáticamente y entró en la cocina –Wau esto lo has hecho tú. Está muy bueno- dijo comiendo con ganas. –Pero debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Fate.

-Vivo debe aprender magia y el curso empieza en unos días- dijo Nanoha tranquilamente

-Es verdad…-

-Así que debemos vestirnos ya-

El trayecto a la escuela fue ameno. Y Vivio parecía ilusionada.

Cando llegaron se encontraron con un gran edificio. Y la directora Carim las atendió, le mostró donde iba a estar Vivio y claro lo que más les interesaba a Nanoha y Fate, su protección. Terminado el trayecto Vivio se encontró con una niña de su edad y les pregunto a sus madres si podía ir a jugar un rato con ellas.

-Vivio es una niña bastante animada y sociable. Me recuerda a ti- dijo Fate mirando hacia el fondo ya que no muy lejos de allí se encontraba el campus donde ella estudio con Nanoha aunque fuera durante corto tiempo.

-Es increíble, la verdad es que se ha tomado las cosas bastante bien, es bastante inteligente también-

Fate asintió. Nanoha no podía aguantar más la curiosidad y la pregunta le salió sola – ¿Se lo has dicho ya?-

Fate la miró no entendiendo muy bien. – ¿El qué?-

-Le has dicho a tu prometido sobre Vivio-

Fate se tensó –Eso es algo que no te incumbe-

Nanoha se enfadó la pregunta no iba con malas intenciones –Lo que tenga que ver con Vivio me incumbe-

-Mi vida personal no-

-Te he dicho que no me interesas tú, es por Vivio-

-No tienes que preocuparte por ella- iba a decir algo más pero Vivio apareció.

_**FlashbacK**_

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?- pregunto Fate a Hayate pues la entrada de clase estaba bloqueada por un grupo de chicas.

-Jeje eso debe ser por Nanoha- Fate la miró curiosa –Veras Fate, normalmente se hacen parejas para varias materias y entrenamientos y la mayoría quiere estar con Nanoha. Por esa razón se apresuran a ver las listas-

Fate no entendía aun la popularidad de la cobriza para ella era un poquito exagerado.

-Fate-chan nos toca ir juntas en la primera clase-

-¿Disculpa?-

Nanoha sonrió –Eres mi pareja en historia de la magia. Debemos hacer el trabajo semanal juntas-

Detrás de Fate se escuchaban murmullos –Mira está en la lista- y Nanoha le levantó el papel para que lo viera

/

Fate y Nanoha habían quedado para estudiar y hacer el trabajo.

-Y esto es…todo lo que nos puede ayudar- dijo Nanoha dejando una pila de libros con gran esfuerzo.

Fate la miro incrédula en menos de un minuto Nanoha había localizado todo lo necesario para el trabajo como si se conociera la biblioteca entera. –Pues empecemos-

Ya llevaban un tiempo de estudio y Nanoha vio como Fate parecía aburrirse con tanta historia – ¿Te cuento una historia?-

Fate levanto su mirada del libro y vio como Nanoha se levantaba e iba hacia ella. Le cogió la mano y la guio por uno de los pasillos.

-Esta es una de las magas más increíbles- dijo sacando un libro –Sabes ella inventó la mayoría de técnicas de largo alcance- Fate la miraba fijamente Nanoha parecía hablar con tanto interés que no quería interrumpirla ni quitarle la mirada de encima –pero encontraron páginas en las que ella escribía el por qué, resulta que cuando combatía no podía estar cera de su adversario no podía lastimarle aunque fuera un criminal. Era una persona sencilla y si podía evitar llegar a trágicas consecuencia lo hacía. Yo quisiera impartir esa manera de pensar pero la mayoría de la gente cree que soy la mejor porque no dejo mucha tregua- sonrió pesadamente –eso es porque se lo que hago la mayoría de veces-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Fate no quería parecer borde pero no lo comprendía. Y quizás entendía un poco más porque la gente quería estar con la cobriza, cuando sonreía parecía que no existiera mal y cuando te hablaba parecía comprenderte y no juzgarte, pero empezó a preocuparse por el sentimiento que esta chica estaba despertando en ella.

-No lo sé, es algo que quería compartir contigo-

Fate no sabía que decir solo sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano y la guio de nuevo hasta la pila de libros aunque le gustaría seguir escuchándola debían terminar un trabajo –Gracias- y a cambio recibía una gran sonrisa.

/

-Hayate, tengo que decirte una cosa bastante importante- Hayate estaba en el columpio de alado bebiendo un refresco y la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –Creo que me he enamorado-

Hayate se casi se ahoga con la bebida y miro a Nanoha fijamente –Estas de broma ¿en serio? Creí que te gustaba que estuvieran pendientes de ti sin ningún compromiso- lo dijo en tono burlón pero a ver la cara de Nanoha vio que era serio pues tenía la mirada baja y jugaba con sus dedos un tanto preocupada -¿Y quién es?-

Nanoha tomo aire –Es Fate-chan-

-Fate-chan…-dijo Hayate despacio y entonces cayó – ¿una rubia, alta, de ojos borgoña?-

-Si-

Hayate se preguntó porque Nanoha se veía triste –Sabes es buena para ti, y cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a acercarte a ella- Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso contándoselo a Hayate.

_**Fin de Flahsback**_

Nanoha tenía que ir a trabajar así que Fate y Vivio fueron a comprar algunas cosas para decorar la habitación de Vivio. Pero cuando Nanoha llego a casa no esperaba en contraste un montón de bolsas en la habitación de la pequeña. Y sobre todo un enorme oso que casi llegaba al techo. –F-Fate-chan creo que tengo que hablar contigo-

-No es para tanto solo son algunas cosillas-

-Le has comprado la juguetería entera eso no son cosillas- más que enfadada estaba sorprendida –No quiero que malcríes a nuestra hija- de inmediato se percató de lo último que dijo.

Pero era tarde Fate había escuchado lo que dijo y no sabiendo muy bien porque apareció un pequeño sonrojo al solo pensar que ella y Nanoha tenían una hija juntas. Y por muy verdad que fuera aún era difícil asimilarlo.

Fate se giró para esconder su rostro y vio la habitación desde el punto de Nanoha y quizás si se había excedido –Lo siento. Sabes conozco varios sitios donde esto les vendría bien-.

* * *

Se que he tardado un poco lo siento. Pero pasan cosas y no me fue posible escribir. Y muchas gracias por vuestros animos¡ ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: planes cambiados**

_Años atrás…_

Estaba completamente cansada había corrido bastante, y no sabía muy bien por dónde ir, se adentró en el parque, estaba segura que había pasado por ahí y suponía que podría orientarse algo. De pronto escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas sobre todo una que no podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Estaba a punto de acercarse pero se frenó de golpe, desde el sitio en el que estaba pudo escuchar perfectamente la confesión.

-No…- apenas fue un susurro y Fate volvió a correr, esta vez le daba igual a donde ir.

No era tan fácil lo que ella sentía por Nanoha, no era fácil pero se había resignado a que nunca pasaría nada, con lo popular que ella era no tendría tiempo siquiera para fijarse en Fate. Pero se equivocó y Nanoha la sorprendió sobre todo aquella vez en la biblioteca. Y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Fate escuchó a Nanoha, ella le gustaba y Fate estaba segura que eso era un poco imposible sobre todo porque acababan de conocerse. Pero ella no era quien para decir eso al fin y al cabo la cobriza era la única persona en la que últimamente no paraba de pensar.

Enfrente de la entrada del campus Fate tomo aire, no estaba preparada para ver a Nanoha, temía que ella le digiera algo. Lo había decidido no podía estar con ella, se iba en unos días y lo más probable era que no volviese a ese lugar. Empezar algo que no tiene futuro no era lo correcto, tampoco hacer que Nanoha malinterpretase las cosas. Fate decidió alejarse de ella y lo primero que hizo fue entregarle su parte del trabajo ya terminado, y sin darle explicación alguna empezó a tratarla fríamente, si alguna vez se la cruzaba la trataba con indiferencia. Y lo logro, Fate consiguió que Nanoha se alejara de ella. Aunque muchas veces Nanoha pensó en acercarse a ella y preguntarle él porque, Fate siempre la cortaba y se iba.

Lo peor para Nanoha fue cuando se enteró que Fate se iba en muy poco tiempo, y ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Entonces pensó; como alguien a quien apenas conocía le iba a decir algo de su vida. Y se sintió tonta por enamorarse de la rubia, _"un flechazo tonto"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Y con eso en mente decidió alejarse de alguien que le causaba demasiado desorden en sus pensamientos.

_Actualmente…_

-Fate…- Llamaba su compañero pero no parecía oírle -¡Fate!-

La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento –Lo siento…estaba pensando-

-Fate, sé que es un imprevisto bastante grande pero no por ello vamos a dejar lo que llevamos preparando desde hace años-

Fate frunció el ceño como podía llamar imprevisto a tener una niña con su mismo ADN, para ella Vivio era mucho más –Sabes que no lo dejare todo sigue en pie-

El chico suspiró –Al parecer todo el mundo se ha tragado lo de nuestro enlace. A partir de ahora será más fácil que puedas acceder al mundo que investigamos-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-

-En una semana vendré y tú vendrás conmigo-

Fate se sorprendió no esperaba que fuera tan poco tiempo aunque claro ella debería estar bien con eso ¿entonces por qué no lo estaba?

-Ehh Fate, otra cosa creo que deberías dejar arreglado lo de la pequeña antes de irte- la miró fijamente –Tu y yo sabemos las consecuencias que puede traer nuestro plan-

Fate asintió –descuida lo haré-

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente –Te veo en una semana- Fate intento sonreír pero no pudo. –No te distraigas esto es importante para los dos-

-Hola Shari te llamo porque necesito que me hagas un favor-

/

-Capitana Fate, dígame que puedo hacer por usted- Shari era la empleada de más confianza de Fate, ella la respaldaba en las misiones.

-Te he citado por Vivio-

-¿Vivio? Le sucede algo-

-No está bien, y es eso lo que quiero para ella que lo siga estando. Ella seguirá junto a Nanoha y quiero que arregles todo para que si alguna cosa me pasase Vivio…-

-Que está diciendo, no creo que nada le pase, sé que está preocupada y muchos padres hacen lo mismo-

-Shari me voy en una semana, y quizás no vuelva así que tienes toda mi autorización para hacer lo que haga falta. Sé que estos papeleos tardan demasiado por eso te los confió a ti ¿entendido?-

-Pero no tiene ninguna misión por ahora ¿Qué…?-

-Por favor solo hazlo- Fate se levantó y se fue.

/

-Nanoha-mama ¿Por qué Fate-mama tarda tanto?-

-No lo sé cariño debe estar por venir- Nanoha se sentía triste sabía que Fate se había ido con quien ahora era su prometido.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era Fate y Vivio salió rápidamente hacia ella. Con una gran sonrisa Fate la abrazo pero tardo algo más de lo normal en soltarla, en el fondo sabía que no quería dejarla, sabía que quizás no vuelva a abrazarla como lo está haciendo ahora. Nanoha que estaba de pie al final del pasillo se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Fate, puede que tuviera una sonrisa pero por el segundo que Fate abrió los ojos pudo ver como empezaban a formarse lágrimas.

-¿La cuidas tú? Debo ir a la oficina- Nanoha estaba preparándose. Y al no obtener respuesta se giró y se encontró con Fate mirándola fijamente. Trago saliva la mirada de Fate era penetrante.

-Si claro...- dijo Fate aun mirándola.

-V-vale vuelvo enseguida-

Cuando Nanoha salió Fate se golpeó mentalmente, se había quedado mirando a Nanoha más bien admirándola, la cobriza no había cambiado nada Fate podía sentir estar otra vez a lado de aquella chica alegre otra vez. Suspiro tristemente pero otra vez debía ser indiferente con ella otra vez debía irse. El problema era que también estaba Vivio y le resultaba demasiado doloroso dejarla. Entonces se paró a pensar y ¿si Nanoha seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella? ¿Podría volver hacer que le volviese a gustar? ¿Y de ser así porque no quedarse con las personas que más quiere? Desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente –No, no eso no puede ser, llevamos preparando eso mucho tiempo, y no es para echarlo por la borda por ilusiones tontas-.

/

-Está bastante extraña Hayate desde que su…- a Nanoha le costaba decirlo –su prometido…vino hace tres días-

-Más extraña ¿Cómo qué?-

-Como que es más distante incluso más de lo que ya era conmigo, y con Vivio no es la misma, es como si tratase de no cogerle cariño- Nanoha la miro preocupada –tú crees que no la quiera-

-No- Hayate sonó segura –Fate adora a Vivio, debe haber algo-

-Fate-chan… es como volver atrás cuando se comportaba de esa manera conmigo y al final se fue sin decir nada-

Hayate se quedó pensando que pudo hacer que Fate se comportara de esa manera.

/

Nanoha iba por los pasillos, iba distraída y no se dio cuenta de con quien tropezó –Lo siento…no me di cuenta-

-Lo siento yo Nanoha-san-

-Tu eres…Shari ¿verdad?-

-S-si perdone es que debo llevar esto urgentemente. Con su permiso-

Nanoha se quedó extrañada por la prisa y lo nerviosa que se veía. Entonces fijo sus ojos en una carpeta –Se le debió haber caído- en el momento de recoger la carpeta los papeles que había dentro cayeron. Nanoha hizo una mueca de fastidio no quería desordenarle los documentos a la chica, así que se agacho a recogerlos y colocarlos bien. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención el nombre de Vivio estaba escrito demasiadas veces en los documentos.

Se paró a revisarlos el nombre de Fate, y el suyo propio también aparecían.

/

-¿puedes explicarme que es esto?- dijo Nanoha dejando la carpeta enfrente del escritorio de Fate.

Fate no la había visto venir, fue cuestión de segundos que Nanoha pasara por la puerta y estuviera en frente de ella. Se levantó seriamente y fijo su mirada en la carpeta la recogió y empezó a leer. Cerro los ojos intentando pensar – ¿De dónde la has sacado?-

-Eso no importa. Dime ¿Qué es esto?–

-No lo entenderías- Fate iba a decir algo mas pero pensó que sería más fácil de esa manera.

-Ella te quiere un montón ¿Por qué?- Nanoha estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia, Fate se iba otra vez.

Pero Fate no decía nada. Y Nanoha abrió la carpeta –La fecha de activación es en una semana…no me digas…-

Fate cogió la carpeta –no deberías haber visto esto, no hasta que me vaya-

-Irte ¿A dónde? Sé que eres la mejor enforcer que hay. Pero que misión es tan peligrosa como para suponer... Y de ser así porque no se me ha informado-

-Déjalo esto no tiene nada que ver con misiones- Fate se iba a ir pero Nanoha la agarro por la muñeca.

-De cualquier manera no dejare que lo hagas- Nanoha la miró con decisión. -Me da igual que tengas prometido y al parecer no le has dicho nada, si el no esta contigo lo estaré yo-

Fate no pudo encontrar su voz y sonó como un susurro –No debe importarte–

-Sí que me importas, más de lo que crees…- Nanoha la soltó.

_¿Y si ella sigue sintiendo algo por mí? _Volvió Fate al pensamiento. Fue entonces cuando dejo de pensar y por una vez en su vida dejo que su cuerpo se guiara por su corazón. Llevo sus manos al rostro de Nanoha se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Nanoha estaba sorprendida tanto que no supo reaccionar.

* * *

Increíblemente tarde pero ahora que es fiesta intentare actualizar pronto ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Evento**

Después de que Nanoha la enfrentara Fate salió sin decir nada. Pero su mente seguía en esa habitación, tanto que su imaginación se la jugó, besar a Nanoha no fue real pero ella lo sentía como sí. Eso le chocaba bastante, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Apenas sintió como Nanoha soltó el agarre en su muñeca ella se alejó, creyó escuchar decir algo más a Nanoha antes de salir pero quizás era su imaginación.

-_Ese beso solo fue imaginación mía- _suspiró pesadamente.

El dispositivo de Fate empezó a sonar –_Sir._ you have a call-

-Acéptala Bardiche-

-Yes _Sir,_-

-Gracias-

Delante de Fate se abrió una pantalla.-Fate, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Kyle? Es una sorpresa- luego cambio su estado a pensativa -¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no te preocupes. Solo te llamo para preguntarte si ya te llego la invitación-

-¿Qué invitación?-

-Jeje lo sabía siempre tan despistada con estas cosas. La gran inauguración de la nueva sede y los altos mandos van estar allí. Por eso debemos estar allí-

-Es verdad… llegó un sobre a mi despacho supongo que debe de ser eso. Pero tu estas de viaje…-

-Pero estaré allí contigo, por eso de ser pareja oficial ya sabes…-

-Eso es genial, así no tendré que lidiar yo sola con ellos-

-Bien, Fate nos vemos allí –

-Hasta entonces-

Fate corto la llamada –_No me apetece estar allí.- _pero luego se paró a pensar mejor –_Si van a estar los altos rangos Nanoha seguro que también está invitada- _No sabía si alegrarse o no.

/

Nanoha había salido del despacho de Fate. Aun aturdida por lo que había dicho –_Solo espero que no me haya escuchado- _por un momento le pareció que Fate se detenía, entonces se le aceleró el corazón pero… –_Solo son imaginaciones mías-._

-Nanoha espera ¡- la detuvo Hayate por los pasillos – Tengo que entregarte esto-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Nanoha curiosa

-La invitación para la inauguración-

-Ahh…Hayate no creo que vaya, esta Vivio y no voy a dejarla sola-

-Pero eso no es problema puede estar con vosotras en el evento. Van a ir más niños y no estará aburrida-

-¿Vosotras?-

-Sí, Fate también va. Crees que la enforcer rubia más sexy no vas estar invitada. Pero no me lo tomes a mal tu eres la instructora más sexy así que también estas invitada-

-Ahh menos mal- dijo sarcásticamente Nanoha.

Hayate solo sonrió y le entrego el sobre.

/

Nanoha estaba intentando alcanzar el lazo a su derecha, una tarea sencilla si no fuese porque su mano izquierda estaba intentando mantener el peinado de Vivio en su sitio en espera a que el lazo sustituyera a la mano.

-Vivio…por favor no te muevas tanto- pedía Nanoha alargándose todo lo que podía para conseguir su objetivo.

Antes de que Nanoha fallara en su intento, una mano alcanzo el lazo por ella y se lo dio –Necesitas ayuda con Vivio- Dijo Fate con voz suave.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza –Ya está lista-

-Estas guapísima- Dijo Fate mirando atreves del espejo el reflejo de su hija quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Entonces la vista de Fate se dirigió al reflejo de Nanoha. –Ambas lo estáis-

-Gracias…-fue lo único que podía decir Nanoha, ahora que miraba a Fate, estaba increíblemente bella con aquel vestido negro de noche. Era sencillo pero puesto en ella era lo más exclusivo y único que había visto en su vida.

-Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama también están muy guapas-

Entonces llamaron a la puerta –Voy yo- Fate se dirigió a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta no era quien ella esperaba. –Hayate ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Fate-chan, estas espectacular- entonces vio a Nanoha aparecer –Vaya y Nanoha y Vivio también lo están-

-Gracias tú también lo estas-

-Si jajaja eso espero he tardado mucho en arreglarme-

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez era un chico bastante apuesto el que entró. Fate lo saludó alegremente y lo guio hacia el salón, donde estaban las demás.

El chico saludó cortésmente a las chicas. Pero Nanoha no pudo evitar que le saliera un tono más serio de lo que creía. Fate sabía que Hayate lo conocía y atribuyo la actitud de Nanoha y Vivio a que era un desconoció.

Todos habían acordado ir al evento juntos. Kyle había accedido sin problemas, quizás la que había puesto cierta resistencia era Vivio que quería estar con sus madres pero Fate le explicó que era necesario.

En el trayecto hubo un poco de tensión por parte de Nanoha y el "prometido" de Fate. Hayate estaba como siempre y Vivio se encontraba emocionada.

Entonces Hayate susurro a Nanoha –hey ¿estás bien?-

Nanoha se sorprendió por la pregunta pero sabía que Hayate la conocía bien –Tranquila…estoy bien-

-Ya…-

Al llegar al lugar Kyle y Fate se quedaron en el coche un momento. Diciendo que entrarían luego. El resto accedió y Nanoha al salir de allí respiro profundamente como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración demasiado tiempo.

-Fate, estos son nuestros objetivos- le dijo enseñándole unas fotos –Son a ellos a los que debemos acercarnos y causar buena impresión-

-Lo entiendo…pero ¿estás seguro?-

-Fate…si lo hacemos estaremos operando sobre seguro. ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?–

-Nada…-

Por un momento Fate se paró a pensar –_yo he estado actuando todos este tiempo de esa forma ¿Por qué ahora dudo?-_

/

Ya en la fiesta Nanoha vio entrar a Fate del brazo del capitán.

-Hayate puede que no me quede mucho tiempo…- Nanoha apretaba el vaso demasiado fuerte.

-Nanoha…- Hayate la miró con preocupación –Es por Fate-chan ¿verdad?- Hayate miraba hacia donde estaba Fate, ella tenía una sonrisa para cada persona que saludaba de manera elegante.

Nanoha bajo la mirada. Pensaba en cómo diablos iba a seguir con esto, ella seguía enamorada de Fate pero Fate no sentía nada por ella. Eso lo sabía.

–Me resulta un poco extraño- forzó una sonrisa a Hayate –Pero no te preocupes estoy bien.- Y se levantó a por algo de beber.

En el instante en que Nanoha dejo su sitio se arrepintió, pues una de las personas con las que estaba hablando Fate la estaba llamando con la mano para que fuera a su encuentro. ¿Acaso no había más personas en todo el evento?. Obligo a sus pies a dirigirse hacia allí con la mirada fija en quien la llamaba sabía que no podría ver a Fate. –Buenas noches señor Bunnings -

-Señores- dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja –Le presento a Nanoha Takamachi, la maga que consiguió detener al malhechor del que le hablo- Nanoha intento recordar quien era, y de pronto se acordó que años atrás ella había detenido a un mago que atento contra la vida de la hija del señor que ahora tenía delante y desde ese entonces aquel señor no paraba de agradecérselo. Y ni que decir de Arisa Bunnings se la pasaba rondando a Nanoha.

Fate se dirigió al señor –Tenemos el gusto de conocerla ya. Y estoy de acuerdo con usted de que es extraordinaria- y sonrió.

Algo extraño había en esa sonrisa pensó Nanoha, había estado observando a Fate y era la primera vez que la sentía sincera. –Bueno si me disculpan voy a ver a mi amiga- se disculpó Nanoha.

Entonces vio como Kyle apretaba el brazo de Fate quien se giró y asintió y le dio una mirada como entendiendo que era su señal para marcharse, y con eso se fueron. Cosas de pareja pensó Nanoha pero no podía evitar pensar que algo andaba mal. Sin ser consiente los siguió, con la mirada, dirigirse a uno de los pasillos que llegaban hacia los despacho privados.

/

Fate cerró la puerta con cuidado – ¿Lo tienes?- Preguntó y vio como Kyle sacaba una pequeña tarjeta.

-Bueno vamos a ver qué donde se esconden- abrió la pantalla del ordenador principal e introdujo la tarjeta. Pero antes de que todo empezara a funcionar la puerta se abrió. Fate y Kyle fueron tomados con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- preguntó una joven de pelo claro.

\- Señorita Bunnings…- Kyle intento buscar una excusa pero no tenía ninguna. Él creyó que todos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos con la fiesta como para pasarse por los despachos.

-No queríamos causar molestias Arisa- De pronto Nanoha estaba en la entrada hablándole a Arisa.

Fate frunció el ceño, esto estaba descontrolado ahora no solo tenía a la hija de unos de los hombres más poderosos sino que también había aparecido ella. Pero había una cosa que no entendía ¿Nanoha les estaba excusando?

-Nanoha, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a las dos personas que estaban en el despacho de su padre.

Nanoha entró en el despacho –Como sabrás en este tipo de eventos no dejan utilizar los dispositivos y necesitábamos un ordenador- dijo mirando la pantalla enfrente de Fate y Kyle.

-¿Para qué?- Arisa seguía con su tono de sospecha

Nanoha miró a Arisa y sonrió. Nanoha sabía lo que aquella chica sentía por ella, desde que se conocieron Nanoha fue el capricho de niña rica de Arisa Bunnings. Pero Nanoha nunca la dejo ir más allá de la amistad. Pero si en esta ocasión tenía que fingir ir un poco más allá para sacar a Fate del lio en el que podría meterse lo haría. Así que siguió con su explicación pero esta vez un poco más cerca de Arisa –Lo necesitábamos porque queríamos realizar un entrenamiento juntos y así mis alumnos aprenderían de la enforcer Testarossa y del comándate. Por lo que necesitábamos organizarnos y sin entrar a nuestros horarios ponernos de acuerdo sería algo casi imposible. Por lo que le pedí a su padre la tarjeta para poder acceder al despacho- Nanoha esperaba que aquella mentira tan mala funcionara para convencerla. Pero para cerciorarse puso su mejor cara de disculpa –No queríamos asustarla- y tomo la mano de Arisa –Lo siento-

-N-no pasa nada- Arisa estaba un tanto emocionada por la manera de actuar de Nanoha –Nanoha tu siempre nos puedes pedir lo que quieras- Y luego susurro en el oído a Nanoha en un tono seductor – Yo haré lo que quieras-

Nanoha trago saliva aunque esto ya se lo esperaba porque sabía que Arisa no era para nada tímida. -Pero ya hemos terminado- se dirigió al ordenador y saco la tarjeta –Se la devolveré a su padre-

Fate no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Nanoha estaba ligando con Arisa Bunnings?. Respiró profundamente necesitaba relajarse sabía que Nanoha lo estaba haciendo de alguna manera para que Arisa no se diera cuenta de nada. Pero si ella les ayudaba no iba ser gratis, intuía que Nanoha perimiría algo a cambio. Pero todo pensamiento se borró cuando Nanoha quitó la tarjeta del ordenador y la miró fijamente, su mirada era triste y confundida y Fate se sintió culpable por hacerla sentir de esa manera.

-¡Como hemos sido tan descuidados!- dijo Fate con frustración.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero qué crees que gana Nanoha-san? Digo nos podía haber delatado perfectamente. Pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-

-No lo sé – dijo Fate pensativa –Pero si nos dijo que la esperáramos es que algo quiere-

/

Nanoha había devuelto la tarjeta a su dueño sin mucho problema, le había costado un poco más alejarse de Arisa sino fuera por la ayuda de Hayate. Ahora se encontraba yendo al coche donde le dijo a Fate que la esperaran. Antes de seguir tomo aire ¿ni siquiera sabía qué hacer? Pensó para que dos personas de alto rango querían entrar a documentos a los cuales no estaban autorizados y solo se le ocurrían las peores situaciones; ¿y si quieren hacer daño al sistema? ¿Robar quizás? Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo pero lo peor era el pensar que Fate haría eso y las lágrimas querían salir. Por esa razón necesitaba saberlo.

Abrió la puerta del conductor despacio, se sentó y vio a Fate en el del copiloto con los ojos cerrados, parecía lamentar algo. Fate abrió los ojos –Nanoha…-Fate se había colocado allí porque de alguna manera quería estar cerca de Nanoha.

Nanoha miró al frente no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarlos pero solo por precaución había recogido a raising heart y lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-No creo que necesites a raising heart- dijo Fate suavemente.

-Eso aún no lo sé. Así que cuando llegamos a casa me explicareis lo que sucede. Y la verdad - Nanoha sonó más amenazante de lo que creía. En cierto modo le asustaba la respuesta. Pero ese no era el lugar además de que era tarde y Vivio debía de estar agotada.

Fate miró a Kyle en el asiento trasero –De acuerdo-.

* * *

Ok...se que unos cuantos queréis matar a cierto personaje ;p. Pero sabed que sera nanofate si o si

Espero vayáis comprendiendo, yo a veces me desvió de lo que escribo. Y GRACIAS por los comentarios y los que siguen la historia y la tenéis en las listas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: confesión

No tenían por qué decirle nada, pero Fate había accedido a decírselo a Nanoha, Kyle no lo entendía aun. Así que solo se limitó a dejar que Fate hablara, ya que si por él fuera no habría nada que contar.

Fate tomo aire aunque no la veía sabía que Nanoha estaba esperando a que empezase hablar. Pero no sabía cómo empezar, quizás bastaría decirle alguna mentira pero algo le decía que Nanoha no se la creería tan fácilmente además de que podría ser peor.

-Nanoha no somos los malos, no vamos a hacer daño a nadie que no se lo merezca- empezó Fate asegurando desde un principio, para comenzar a contarle las cosas a Nanoha.

_Todo empezó con Jail Scaglietti la persona que había hecho tanto daño en el pasado y el presente. Fate y Kyle buscaban venganza y justicia, y lo planearon todo. Aunque J.S estuviese encarcelado había más personas involucradas. Pero el problema no eran buscarlos sabían perfectamente quienes eran y donde estaban, el problema era que en el mundo donde ellos se encontraban no podía intervenir ningún poder externo incluido la TSAB. Fate se enfadó bastante cuando supo esto, pues la mayoría de sus investigaciones para atrapar a esos individuos no se podrían llegar a probar si estos poseían inmunidad. Fue en ese entonces cuando conoció a Kyle el hijo de una de esas personas, pero era comándate en la TSAB, esto ella no lo entendía muy bien así que fue a por él, para su sorpresa descubrió que el también buscaba una manera de encarcelar a aquellos traidores. Y aunque le costó bastante consiguió confiar en él y entonces lo planearon todo. La única manera de entrar a ese mundo era pertenecer a algunas de las familias y allí es donde entra en juego su falso matrimonio, si Fate era su esposa ella entraría allí sin problemas y junto a Kyle conseguirían sacar fuera a aquellos individuos para así poder atraparlos. O de otra manera serian ellos quienes ejecuten sus propias reglas del juego para hacerles pagar._

Y hay estaba Nanoha, escuchando todo, bueno al menos el resumen, sabía que había más. Pero no dijo nada, se hacía tarde y debían regresar.

Durante el camino a casa nadie había dicho palabra alguna. Fate llevó a Vivio para acostarla, quien estaba completamente agotada y se acabó durmiendo en el camino.

La atmosfera allí, en el salón, no podía ser peor, no sabían qué iba a pasar. –Vuestro plan tiene demasiados riesgos- Nanoha miró fijamente a Fate con el ceño fruncido – ¿En serio merece la pena?-

Entonces Kyle se levantó al ver que Fate tenía la mirada perdida y parecía agobiada. –Takamachi-san, no se lo hemos dicho para que usted evaluara los riesgos. Ni siquiera sé por qué Fate se lo ha contado pero debe saber que seguiremos adelante. El error seria que eso tipos sigan haciendo de las suya y jugando con la vida de las personas-

Nanoha se giró en su dirección –Me parece que no termina de entenderlo. Podríais morir allí y ¿pretende que les deje seguir con tal suicidio? Se perfectamente que aquel mundo consiguió la inmunidad hace mucho tiempo y la ha mantenido hasta ahora. Pero también sé que el caso J.S fue el detonador para que se quieran cambiar esas reglas, y sé que hay personas que intentan acceder a ellos-

-Pero no lo han logrado, y cuanto más tiempo pase más daño harán- intervino Fate –Tienen demasiados problemas para hacerlo y tardarían demasiado, según nuestras investigaciones allí se encuentra otro laboratorio de Scaglietti, ¿pero como pararlos si no se puede llegar a ellos? Las autoridades de ese sitio niegan todo y no podemos obtener pruebas suficientes. ¿Qué esperas que pase Nanoha? ¿Que ellos consigan hacer un ejército de magos artificiales? Sería demasiado tarde y el daño no se podría reparar tan fácilmente. Tú y yo hemos combatido con ellos y has visto el daño que logran hacer-

Nanoha en verdad temía por Fate, parecía tan segura de lo que quería hacer, como podía detenerla si ella no era nadie para hacerlo, solo la persona que por casualidad logro descubrirlos.

-Pero el tiempo es importante. Además si algo nos sucediera, la TSAB podría actuar sin ningún impedimento.

-Espero que no se llegue a ese extremo

Entonces Kyle recibió una llamada, -Fate debo irme, ¿Qué harás?-

-Mañana te veo- dijo con voz cansada. Kyle asintió y se fue. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando con Fate, pero sabía que ella lo arreglaría.

Fate se sentó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y abatida por todo lo que había sucedido. No estaba en su plan que Nanoha los descubriese. Sintió un peso al otro lado del sofá.

-Es importante seguir con el plan ¿verdad?- Nanoha lo dijo totalmente seria. Fate abrió los ojos y la miró esperando a que siguiera –Buscaran a Vivio tarde o temprano si no los detenemos-ahora su tono de voz era de preocupación.

Fate solo asintió, Vivio era la razón más importante para ella. Nanoha no decía nada estaba pensando como buscar una solución sin arriesgar a ninguna de las dos personas más importantes para ella. Se mordió el interior del labio, tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar por la rabia que sentía, que esas personas hicieran lo que quisieran no era justo.

-Te vas hacer daño- Fate se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano –Si necesitas desahogarte hazlo, pero no te hagas daño- y mostarndo una ligera sonrisa –Cuando te conocí me di cuenta que cada vez que intentas contener una emoción aprietas los puños e intentas detener lo que quieres decir haciendo eso-

El contacto hizo que Nanoha se congelara por completa y se calmara de alguna manera. – O eso o salir corriendo- Fate apartó su mirada sabia a lo que se refería Nanoha, ella se había alejado de Nanoha en esa época. Pero Nanoha no lo dijo para atacarla, más bien porque quería saber que sucedió con Fate. Así que antes de poder pensar las palabras salieron de su boca – ¿Porque me apartaste Fate-chan?-

Fate intento apartarse pero Nanoha no la dejo y le sujeto la mano que antes la sujetaba a ella. – ¿Te hice algo que pudiera ofenderte o herirte?-

Fate negó rápidamente –Tú no hiciste nada. Todo era…bueno es complicado- Fate se encontró con la mirada de Nanoha y se perdió en ella. Y entonces pensó que quizás esta era su última oportunidad para decirle a Nanoha por qué se alejó –No fue tu culpa. Yo tenía que completar mi entrenamiento no podía quedarme allí mucho tiempo, al menos esos eran mis planes. Pero apareciste tú y…-Fate suspiró –Me enseñaste una manera diferente de ver las cosas, siempre estabas alegre, y no dabas las cosas por pérdidas, tenías claro lo que querías hacer. Y entonces me hiciste dudar de lo que yo quería hacer-

-¿Seguir con tu venganza?- preguntó Nanoha y no sabía cómo sentirse. Se dio cuenta de que si hubiera insistido un poco más con Fate quizás ella ahora no arriesgaría su vida. Pero era imposible que ella lo supiera aun así Fate se había convertido en la mejor de las enforces, ella había cumplido su sueño pero ahora arriesgaba su vida.

Fate asintió a la pregunta –Debía convertirme en una de las mejores para conseguirlo y si me quedaba era como traicionar la memoria de aquellos que murieron por culpa de J.S-

Nanoha la soltó y Fate echo de menos aquel contacto. Nanoha se dirigió a su habitación, Fate no le había contestado exactamente lo que preguntó pero ahora entendía quizás un poco más y sabía que Fate se iba a ir y ese solo pensamiento hizo que le invadiera la tristeza.

Pero antes de llegar al pasillo Fate volvió a hablar –No era justo para ti- Nanoha se detuvo y se giró no entendiendo lo dicho. Fate trago saliva estaba asustada por lo siguiente que le iba a decir –No era justo para ti porque no podía corresponderte a tus sentimientos- la cara de Nanoha perdió su color ¿Fate sabía que ella sentía algo? Y como si Fate leyera sus pensamientos siguió –Te escuche por casualidad, cuando corría, hablar con hayate sobre lo que sentías-

Nanoha se sentía destrozada y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Fate lo sabía y no le había dicho nada, eso le rompió el corazón ya que solo significaba que era un amor no correspondido, que Fate no sentía nada por ella y se había alejado por eso. Antes de darse cuenta Fate estaba enfrente suyo –Me aleje de ti porque temía que mi corazón me traicionara y te mostrara lo que yo sentía también por ti-

* * *

Lo siento...por la demora. Gracias a los que aun la siguen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: promesa**

Fate vio como la nave atravesaba las barreras mágicas de aquel mundo. Miraba por la ventana, la nave decencia cada vez más hasta que toco el suelo.

-Tu abrigo, hace frio fuera–Kyle se lo acercó para que se lo pusiera.

Había notado que Fate estaba demasiado callada, y temía que tuviera que ver con Nanoha. Aun así Fate no había cambiado de opinión pero había algo diferente en ella, era como si se tomara las cosas con más calma. Si antes lo único que quería era encontrar a los socios de Scaglietti y acabar con ellos importándole muy poco las consecuencias, ahora estaba dispuesta a esperar a que el plan pudiera realizarse.

Al salir de la nave una mujer de cabello oscuro les recibió, detrás de ella había bastante personal de seguridad, Fate se sorprendió al ver como entraban rápidamente en la nave asegurándose de que ellos eran los únicos pasajeros.

-Todo en orden señora –Dijo uno

La mujer asintió – Disculpen pero es el protocolo que deben seguir todos.

-¿Dónde está mi tío? –preguntó Kyle

-El señor les espera fuera, en el vehículo.

Kyle guío a Fate hasta la salida, el hangar no era muy grande y llegaron sin problemas. – ¿Siempre hay tantos vigilantes?- Aquellos les seguían de cerca desde que salieron de la nave.

-Solo será hasta salir de aquí. Normalmente solo hay uno o dos-

/

Nanoha miraba fijamente a Hayate. Fate se había ido y la comunicación con ella se cortó apenas cruzo la frontera.

-Primero tenemos que saber qué movimiento realizan ellos.

Nanoha le había contado a Hayate lo que Fate y Kyle estaban haciendo. Ante esto Hayate alertó a su unidad, no diciéndoles el plan, solo esperaba a que pasara lo que pasara ellos pudieran llegar a tiempo. Por ahora solo podían esperar.

-Nanoha-mama –una voz llego hasta el despacho, y corriendo se lanzó a los brazos de Nanoha -¿Fate-mama volverá pronto?

Nanoha le dedico una sonrisa –Claro cariño veras como pronto estará aquí con nosotras. O yo misma iré a buscarla- diciendo lo último en un susurro.

-Estaremos alerta Nanoha en caso de tener que intervenir. Por ahora será mejor que te quedes con Vivio.

Nanoha asintió, en este momento Vivio podría ser el blanco de aquellas personas y lo importante era su seguridad.

/

Llegando a casa Nanoha sintió un vacío, el poco tiempo que Fate había estado en su departamento había bastado para cambiarlo todo y ahora sin ella nada era igual.

-Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama vendrá. No te pongas triste. –Vivio intentó animar a su madre al verla con la expresión triste en la entrada.

Nanoha le sonrió, aunque casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía dejar que Vivio la notara preocupada por Fate o sería peor, así que decidió entretener a la pequeña –Vivio, cariño, ¿quieres que hagamos galletas?

-¡Síii!

-Entonces ve a cambiarte yo te espero en la cocina

Nanoha se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse también. –Fate-chan…-susurro. La extrañaba y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

Sacó a Raising Heart –Por favor asegura el perímetro y vigila la magia de Vivio-

-_Yes master_ –

**Flashback**

Tras la palabras de Fate, en aquel pasillo y con la rubia enfrente suyo, Nanoha sintió su corazón acelerarse y su mente quedarse totalmente en blanco. No sabía que decir, que hacer. Fate ¿había admitido Fate que la quería?

-Fate-chan…

Fue lo único que podía decir. Y esperaba que Fate entendiera o de alguna manera pudiera ver como se sentía. Ahora tenía un montón de preguntas pero en el fondo sabía que solo una cosa le importaba

Vio como Fate cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente, luego los abrió y la miro fijamente. Nanoha conocía cada mirada de Fate, y aprendió a descifrarlas poco a poco mientras convivía con ella, pero aquella era diferente Fate parecía temer pero a la vez se mezclaba con una fuerte decisión y…

-Te amo

Y lo descubrió, en esa mirada también había amor.

-Te he amado desde…que te conocí

Dentro de Nanoha había un gran desorden; quería gritar, llorar, incluso estaba segura que quería soltar una risa de pura incredulidad, eso más que su mente no pensaba con claridad para poder controlarlo, tuvo como resultado que de sus ojos se derramaran lágrimas y sus labios formaran una sonrisa.

Con Fate no era muy distinto pero a ella había que sumarle el hecho de que la falta de respuesta de Nanoha la estaba asustando, por eso lo único que pudo hacer era mantenerse quieta en espera y rogaba por que el impulso de salir corriendo no le ganara. Entonces vio las lágrimas de Nanoha, y pensó que había hecho mal muy mal en decirle que la amaba. Pero también vio su sonrisa, Nanoha le sonreía ¿Por qué? No era una sonrisa burlona o sarcástica era…

-Yo también te amo

De amor, de felicidad.

Ella también le sonrió, y levantó sus manos para limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de la cobriza. -¿me amas? – preguntó Fate en un susurro a Nanoha. La había escuchado perfectamente pero quería oírla una vez más.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y suavemente le susurro-Te amo Fate-chan- repitió Nanoha. Entonces la rubia supo que le encantaría oír a Nanoha decirle aquello todos los días

Fate pasó sus manos por la cintura de la cobriza para abrazarla fuertemente. Y Nanoha sintió la respiración de la rubia en su cuello, haciendo que se le erizara la piel y automáticamente le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron de esa manera un largo tiempo, abrazándose fuertemente, no queriendo moverse, no queriendo alejarse, intentando calmar cada una sus propios latidos. Nanoha se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Fate, pero sin romper el abrazo, Fate aun la mantenía cerca con las manos en su cintura y Nanoha mantenía una mano detrás del cuello de la Fate y con la otra jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de pelo de la rubia que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Fate intentaba mantener la mirada en los ojos de Nanoha, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que esta se desviaba a los labios de la cobriza. Aquellos rosados labios parecían tan suaves, tan tentadores.

Nanoha se dio cuenta y sin querer se mordió su labio inferior para evitar caer ella misma en la tentación de besar a Fate. No sabiendo que con ese gesto a Fate se le hacía más difícil contenerse.

-Duerme conmigo- Dijo Nanoha. Y sin esperar respuesta sostuvo ambas manos de Fate y la guio hasta la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación Nanoha se metió en la cama y se hizo a un lado para que Fate fuera a su lado. –Ven- Fate fue y se acostó despacio a su lado, Nanoha se abrazó a ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y esta la acerco en un abrazo. –No te puedo pedir que no te vayas, sé que debes hacerlo para protegernos. Pero te voy a pedir que vuelvas. Que evites cualquier locura, que no te descubran, que nunca olvides que estaremos aquí esperándote a que llegues. Prométeme que tú, Fate Testarossa, la mejor enforcer, cumplirá con éxito su misión de volver a casa sana y salva.- Nanoha se había incorporado un poco para estar a la altura del rostro de Fate

-Te lo prometo. Volveré a casa Nanoha-

Fate y Nanoha se miraban con tal intensidad que fue inevitable que sus labios se juntaran. Ese era su primer beso uno que llegó suavemente, sintiéndose y conociéndose ante el primer contacto. Pero no paso mucho para que se tornara más profundo más pasional y hambriento de ese amor que habían guardado en su corazón durante años. Para Nanoha fue como si su interior estuviera en llamas sentía tan fuerte el amor hacia Fate. Y para Fate era igual, como si un ciclón arrasara cada fibra de su ser cada vez que sentía la lengua de Nanoha jugar con la suya.

Esa noche durmieron abrazadas no pasó nada más. No por falta de ganas, sino porque ambas llegaron a un acuerdo, no hicieron falta palabras, solo con mirarse, Nanoha esperaría a Fate y Fate volvería a casa y entonces ambas podrían entregarse completamente. Sin restricciones

**Fin de F.B**

/-/

-Cómo van los estudios realizados hasta ahora-preguntaba un hombre con bata blanca señalando una de las pantallas que daban error.

-No podemos hacer mucho sin los estudios del doctor Scaglietti

Miró con rabia a la pantalla y la arrojo de un golpe –Diles que no importan las consecuencias ni la cuantía. Pero quiero al proyecto de Scaglietti con vida, lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Me hubiese gustado poner mas pero no me es posible por ahora. He estado dándole vueltas a la historia pero no he tenido tiempo de subirla. Gracias por los que quieren que la continué y lo voy hacer aunque no tenga mucha idea de como seguirá su rumbo ;p . Hacedme saber que pensáis!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Fate se encontraba delante del jefe de seguridad de una de las empresas más grandes del aquel mundo. Que resultaba ser el tío de kyle, él era uno de sus mayores aliados para conseguir que el plan este en marcha.

-Por fin la conozco en persona señorita Testarossa- saludo el hombre mayor de manera cordial

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Fate aun verificando su alrededor

-No se preocupe todos los que estamos en este vehículo tenemos el mismo objetivo-

-Nunca se sabe

-Hace bien en mantener la guardia, era de esperarse según su reputación. De hecho por eso mismo Testarossa-san aquí hay mucha gente a la que no le agrada su presencia, y no dudaran en ir contra usted apenas encuentren un punto donde atacarla.

Kyle prestaba atención a la conversación entonces intervino –Si algo le ocurriera a Fate sabes lo que pasaría. La TSAB no tardaría mucho tiempo en entrar en confrontación con este mundo. No necesitarían más señal.

-Eso lo se sobrino, pero por ahora debemos mantener un perfil bajo, no queremos problemas tan pronto.

/-/

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Fate se encontraba en ese lugar y había podido localizar el laboratorio, pero no podía entrar de manera fácil al parecer estaba custodiado por todas partes, eso solo le hacía estar más segura de que allí se encontraban las pruebas suficientes para poder actuar.

-Creo que he encontrado la manera de entrar

-Bien- dijo Kyle –dime como y lo haremos, algo me dice que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Lo sé- lo miró- esta vez no puedes venir conmigo

-¿Qué? No pensaras ir sola allí

-Te necesito allí fuera, debes distraerlos. Según ellos eres mi prometido eres el único que puede formar una coartada

-No, es peligroso, buscaremos otra manera

-Es la mejor oportunidad, no sabremos cuando habrá otra, o si ya será demasiado tarde

-Está bien- contesto Kyle contrariado. Quería ayudar a Fate y si esa era la única manera lo haría aun si no podía estar cerca para protegerla

Llegando la tarde Kyle estaba a punto de empezar la reunión de su empresa, entre los interesados estaban los hombres a los que querían encerrar. Su misión era distraerlos mientras Fate conseguía entrar al laboratorio.

/-/

Hayate estaba en su despacho, revisando cada detalle del plan de Fate.

-Esto es una locura- pensó. Pero también reconoció que Fate había sido la única que había llegado a encontrar una manera de descubrir a los colaboradores de Jail S.

Fate iba a infiltrarse en ese mundo, y en el que se supone era el corazón de los experimentos para conseguir pruebas suficientes para que la TSAB pueda actuar. Pero aquello no era sencillo aun si conseguía aquella información intentar salir de ese mundo con ella supondría un peligro. Hace una semana que no podían comunicarse con ella.

Pero el problema no estaba solo allí dentro, según sus investigaciones dos individuos habían salido de ese mundo sin ser identificados. Eso era su mayor preocupación. No dudaba que su blanco fuera Vivio. Vivio al parecer fue el único experimento que resulto de manera exitosa, no era una ciborg era una maga tan humana como cualquiera pero con un poder demasiado increíble. Es por eso que la buscaban, solo los magos puros podían llegar a tener ese poder. Y eso era algo de lo que aquel mundo alegado de las leyes carecía.

Cogió su dispositivo y realizo una llamada a la persona que más confiaba -Signum, alerta a tu unidad y a Nanoha de aquellas personas no identificadas que salieron de la frontera.

-De acuerdo Hayate, iremos enseguida con Nanoha

/-/

-Gracias por la información Signum, aunque supongo que lo sabíamos, pero no creí que pudieran evadir el control de la frontera tan fácilmente- Habló a la pantalla que mostraba Signum

-Lo estamos investigando. Por ahora nos dirigimos allí para reforzar la seguridad

-Bien, si hay alguna novedad avísame rápidamente por favor

-Lo hare, hasta luego

-Hasta luego Signum- entonces la comunicación se corto

De pronto _Raising Heart _activo las alarmas –_Master, se han encontrado personas no identificadas en el perímetro de seguridad_

-Muéstrame las imágenes – delante de ella apareció otra pantalla en la cual mostraba a dos individuos bastantes sospechosos -¿Cómo han conseguido encontrarnos?

Estos sacaron un dispositivo de su bolsillo y una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos –_Master intentan romper la barrera. Y han cortado la comunicación –_

Nanoha maldijo –Reforzare la barrera, _Raising Heart_ intenta buscar que es lo no nos permite comunicarnos

-_Master hay dos individuos más_

Estaba claro que tenían aliados dentro del su mundo. Y bastante cercanos a la TSAB de otra manera no tendrían como conseguir la información de su ubicación. –Alguien nos ha traicionado- pensó.

Nanoha reforzó la barrera y empezó a preparar el ataque -_Cross Fire Shoot _– alrededor de la barrera se crearon múltiples esferas que apuntaban a uno de los que intentaba romper la barrera de protección.

Vivio se había levantado y ya estaba al lado de Nanoha –Nanoha-mama ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Vivio escúchame- Nanoha se agacho para ponerse a su altura –Levanta a tu alrededor todas tus barreras de protección, ¿vale?- La pequeña asintió –Bien hecho. No dejes que sientan tu poder.

-_Master uno de ellos tiene campo anti magia AMF_

-El campo parece ser bastante fuerte no podré atacar sin debilitarme- Nanoha intentaba encontrar una estrategia

/-/

-Apartate, o te obligare a hacerlo- Signum estaba en posición de ataque frente al enemigo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Necesitamos a la niña

Aquel individuo era el que había dado la ubicación de Nanoha, trabajaba en la TSAB junto con uno de los superiores. A Signum no le extrañaba que pudiera acceder a esa información sin que nadie sospechara

-Eres un traidor. Fuiste tú quien les dejo pasar sin control

-Verás Signum, cuando te das cuenta de que va ocurrir un enorme cambio, yo soy de los que se van de lado de los que tiene el mayor poder

-No vales nada. Por última vez, apártate

El atacó a Signum sin previo aviso pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente. Signum convoco a Levantien dispuesta a atacar. No podía perder tiempo con ese tipo, habían roto su comunicación con Nanoha y Hayate, tenía que llegar a ella lo antes posible.

/-/

A Fate aquellos pasillos le parecían infinitos, pero solo había despachos o laboratorios con proyectos menores. No encontraba lo que buscaba, hasta que su magia sintió algo –Bardiche localiza la fuente.

-_Yes, Sir. La magia proviene de a 3 metros a la derecha_

Fate miró hacia la dirección pero solo había una pared. Se acercó a ella y la tocó y pudo sentir la barrera. –Bardiche, protección

El dispositivo de Fate levantó una barrera entra la pared y Fate. Fate intento pasar la barrera provocando un choque entre las dos. Y lo consiguió, demasiadas misiones de infiltración habían ayudado a desarrollar esa técnica.

Paso al otro lado y no estaba preparada para lo que vio –No puede ser…Scaglietti

El doctor se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa –Vaya, si es Fate Testarossa – se levantó y con un gesto de su mano aparecieron tres ciborgs detrás de ella. –Algo me decía que no era seguro tener a una Enforcer rondando por este mundo

Fate apretaba su puño con fuerza, ¿como era posible que escapara?

-No lo piense mucho, Fate, dentro de poco no servirá de nada ser correcto y creer en la leyes. Mientras tanto quiero que observes como recupero lo que es mío

Detrás de Scaglietti aparecieron varias pantallas, en las cuales aparecían Signum, Hayate y Nanoha, -Acabare contigo- el odio en el interior de Fate creció al ver a Nanoha.

-No lo creo

Los ciborgs empezaron a atacarle

-¿No te das cuenta? Debiste haberte quedado con ellas- miro fijamente a Fate –al menos habríais muerto juntas. Mi único objetivo es la pequeña maga, ¿acaso no es igual a vosotras dos? –soltó una carcajada- no claro que no, ella es mejor.

* * *

A los que aun siguen la historia siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar (me había olvidado un poco del mundo nanofate...solo un poco) espero siga alguien interesado

es un poco tarde así que cualquier falta de ortografía, mis disculpas por adelantado


End file.
